User talk:Gringo/Archive 5
First <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Dear niggerspic. Why did you msnblock me this time? I really don't know.--TahiriVeila 20:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) tbh I would hardly call 10-9 overwhelming support --Frosty 01:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :you should be asleep. and i was up 8-1 at one point iirc, with misery and you and some others. then it was like me blowing up at infidel and it going downhill :>Gringo 02:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Been playing mw2 on the shitty p2p system that is shit. me and 5 friends vs 6 americans connected to one of their PC's gfg, still won 2/3 games before deciding lag wins. --Frosty 02:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::fly to america for lan party. Gringo 02:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::No I am an honoUrable Brit, and I find it favoUrable to stay in England. Playing at a time when Americans will be online is not helpful. Need to play more at noon. --Frosty 02:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Also to think people have been playing like this on consoles on other games makes me sad, it's so bad, need dedi servers for consoles. --Frosty 02:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fucking "u's" in random places. God bless Webster for being a complete douche and just removing them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:23, 13 November 2009 Said To remind you to add variant to balance Exo Oo 18:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, LJ, why haven't you voted against me in my RfA yet? I figured you, X, and pika would be the guys who'd vote against me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:13, 13 November 2009 ::Why would I vote against something because of who made it? :S That's a bit sad. And LJ is nice. it's what most people call me Exo Oo 18:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Um...wut? Go back and re-read what I said. I think you missed it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:19, 13 November 2009 ::::I have no idea what RfA. So assumed it was a build or something Exo Oo 18:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, it's a Request for adminship :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:27, 13 November 2009 ::::::I would prefer if you stop associating me with others. Still can't beleive you lable me as such.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I didn't. I just said that I thought you three would definitely vote against me. And so far, I'm right. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:56, 13 November 2009 :::::::iirc KJ "might" have been quite an asshole towards you ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I was pretty assholish towards X. But tbh, I kinda like him now. Short of not being able to understand him sometimes, he seems like a cool guy. But....I still figured him, LJ, and Pika would vote against me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:12, 13 November 2009 :::::::::Why would I care enough to vote against you? Exo Oo 19:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Because mostly everyone is a bitch toward you, so you'd figure those people as unfit for being admins, due to being assholes. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::So how would one of them being an admin affect me at all? Exo Oo 19:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wow. Like, say, take bad care of the site, hand bans out for fun? I'm sure you're like target #1 for that ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ups I just deletefested the main page? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Doesn't mean I care lol. I'm hardly going to cry. I'd just to maths on a school night instead Exo Oo 19:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Weirdo, PvX is your life, bitch.. but why the hell is this on Saint's page? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::NO FUCKING CLUE Made the build page Exo Oo 16:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Build:Team_-_600/Smite_Ahdashim_Farm Ups. I was drinking last night so I'll try and explain a little myself better. I think it's very odd that you find a problem with a reasonable variation in votes on builds. Variation is usually justifiable - there's enough random factors that can affect a voter's opinion of a build. There really isn't an 'absolute' build score because it's subjective to how and where you play, who you play with and your prerequisite knowledge of the particular theorycraft. The majority of builds in the Good category exist because they're a combination of people who find it very good and some who find it mediocre, for whatever reason. I said variation is often justifiable, but there is a problem in that vote removal is also often justifiable. If you were being really pedantic and removed all votes that don't give proper justifications of scoring then probably about 80% of the PvE section would be back in testing. This is the 'correct' things to do, but it is also obviously retarded, especially considering that things stay in testing for months. The problem is that it gives certain people, still sour from their failed RfBM, a reason to bitch. Due to the above, as far as I'm concerned, if something appears in the right category, then the votes are fine. This particular build I think was correctly placed before votes were removed (which happened because, like i said, vote removal is mostly often justified) and slapped back into Testing where no one will ever look at it again. You're welcome to bitch about more votes but don't expect me to remove any which fall in the above category. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Me trying to help by putting a build in the correct category is not "bitching". It's just that, me trying to help. How would i know if it should be in Good? I don't pve and no smart people voted on it vote on pve builds. Also you saying things like "you wont get bm get over it" is kind of funny coming from someone whos been on the site 6 months and is already inactive after 2-4 months of being a BM. The difference between us was i asked for my BM to be revoked when i left guild wars, and you seem to be on a high and mighty horse just because you kept yours? Thaz funny woman. Gringo 16:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and usually farming builds either work or they don't, so that's why i thought it should either be in Great or Trash. I think its the case here, but im not good enough at pve (i sure wish i was, it takes so much skill !) Gringo 16:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Lau, I know you dislike Saint, but stop trying to find something bad to point out in everything he does. He means well, tho I do agree that a vote variation between 3-5 isn't worth thinking ''that much about. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::3 is trash, 5 is great. I figured it was one or the other. Maybe shes PMSing. Gringo 17:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I love the quote that was neither paraphased or relating to anything I said. I didn't realise you were so sore about the whole BM thing. So cute. I'm inactive in Guild Wars because a large amount of my friends moved to Aion and being in the midst of exam year at uni meant I didn't really want to start a grindfest. I'm inactive here because we've had about 1 significant skill update in the last 3 months and therefore very little to actually do. If there's anything for me to be 'mighty' about, possibly not childishly 'ragequitting' a handful of times is a good place to start. ::The ideas you have about things are pretty amusing. You're very right in saying PvE is easy, but then you go on to fail miserably at identifying what this actually means. In farming things either work or don't is a true statement but this is actually only the part that differentiates them from being trashed or not. You then go on to rate them for effectiveness (you know that whole voting system we got here?) which rate them on things like speed, ease of use, ease of setting up, character class. Good means it works, but there is (probably) a better, quicker, more efficient and effective way of doing it. You don't need me to tell you these things, this is pretty obvious stuff. ::- ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 17:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::a wall of text to say "im busy, its inferior to another build." last i checked we don't keep inferior builds, so how would i know that it was inferior to another build? Gringo 18:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not that your wall of text said much more. When talking about solo builds, something must hold profession specific superiority, otherwise i don't see you can justify removing the 'weaker' build (unless the other one really is something special). Hence the reason why there's numberous FoW and UW solo farming builds inhabiting both categories. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::i guess you don't know what a wall is. next time you write a book on my talk, try and make it more important, and not bitching me out for trying to help the pve section. cheers cunt. <3 Gringo 19:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem. Apologies about your inability to comprehend the fact you're just wasting peoples' time by even posting on the AN. 19:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lau, it's not a waste of time. Leave him alone and come back when you can be constructive. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Kids :< be nice. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:47, 14 November 2009 ::::::::Chaos, this is their conversation. Maybe we should leave them to it. One statement reminding them to be civil was enough. No need to jump in here and call people out on shit (they're doing that well enough to each other). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:57, 14 November 2009 :::::::::But I'm doing it for the best of mankind! Fair enough. I hope my point gets through. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Chaos is right though, shes acting like i did something wrong, which i didn't. She's just a grouch who needs to go find a can to live in. Gringo 21:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Cute story. Scroll up slightly and you'll see him agreeing this case was pretty much a waste of time. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I am capable of seeing both part's point of view without being against the other ;o ::::::::::::Also lol to carry on with the argument, Saint :S --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::im really not trying to carry on an argument, shes trying to argue now whos side chaos is on, in an argument over votes on a pve build. its deteriorated into a shitfest, from the time she came on my talk to troll me, and now she won't leave because shes a woman who won't shut up. one of the many defects of their kind. also weak arms. Gringo 22:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I clearly stated why I started thisWhat kind of shitter turns a regular argument into a shitfest of personal insult. Oh wait. That was you. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Blah blah blah blah blah. Halts maul. --Crow 22:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I say. Nice wall of text you have thar. --'Naoroji' 22:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ty for proving my point that women never know when to stop. you can stop flaming now. Gringo 22:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Haha, so cute! men always abruptly end things early. shaamee. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Only for the ugly ones. Gringo 22:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ?? 'Pimpstrong ' 07:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :im actually friends with a Hero which is weird, but no its not me, haven't logged in 5 days. Gringo 17:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ZZZZ I'm sick of trolling autists, so I posted on AN --forgive 21:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :There were 3 AN posts in a row, so it....seems like everyone is just complaining. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:24, 18 November 2009 :Who gave you the right to call anyone an autist? NPA more, nigger. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :who the fuck are you? --'Angelus' 22:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::@danny bad troll. ::@angelus i think hes Jjberks. Gringo 22:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::ahhh figures why i thought he was a faggot. --'Angelus' 22:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::What have I ever done to you? --Forgive 02:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Saint, you're supposed to use the X/10 system. For example, 4/10 for that one. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::your birth was a 1/10. amidoingitrite. Gringo 22:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::d. my birth was an excellent example of trolling. you are so bad at this. :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ill take lessons on being a fag from thunda. Gringo 22:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::thunda's mouth is oh-so-sensual when it's wrapped around my cock. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You suck my dick you faggot :< 'Pimpstrong ' 23:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) /popcorn --TahiriVeila 23:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :^. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm tired of seeing you and Chaos drag this pissing fight all over the wiki (not singling you out, btw). Talk to him on MSN or use each others' talk pages to get this out of your systems or you can both take a break. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:37, 19 November 2009 Dear Saint Why so mean? PvX:CHILL n' stuff, really. If I've acted wrong in something, level-headed as you are, I think you should be able to present your argument without using an offensive tone and the word "idiot" all too much. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :look if you dont act like an idiot, i won't call you an idiot, and that will be the end of the matter. Gringo 19:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yet I have proved you wrong in every single case you called me an idiot in. I have only made arguments you can't prove wrong and taken into account the opinions + arguments of all parts in the different matters, yet you persist with making ad hominems. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::lol ok. Gringo 19:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::oh also, ur an idiot. Gringo 19:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) PC Shit Ok so i had a video card (zotac geforce 8800gt) for a long time, but it never worked so ive been using integrated graphics for 2 years. My brother just sent me a new video card (in hopes that the other one was just busted), its Foxconn Geforce 7600 Series, and it still doesn't work. When i boot i get a black screen, so far no audio from what i can tell. It just chills on the black screen without doing shit. Im not sure if my computer even sees it (im starting to think its the port), so how can i tell? I was looking through new hardware or whatever and didn't see it. Gringo 17:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Is it AGP or what? I would check the BIOS and see.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I would get a new fucking computer, all this talk of 7 series and 8 series is making me feel old already. --Frosty 21:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::only my mobo is old. Gringo 21:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::If your motherboard is old it just wont support new graphics cards Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Black Friday is coming up....you could probably get a decent comp (or mobo) for a decent price. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:37, 20 November 2009 :yea but i have 0 dollars at this moment. i just want to see if the port can see the damn card. Gringo 22:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Then check your damn bois----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) what's the motherboard you're working on? '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :thats the issue, i can't remember. where on my pc can i check. also, where to look in bios for pcie slot? im not a pc person. Gringo 17:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::upon boot up hit F12, del, F2...whatever button shows upon boot up. It says when you boot----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::i know how to get into bios -.-' i can't find it in bios. i see sata not pcie. Gringo 21:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::lol. pcie is not in your bios. it is on your motherboard. there are horizontal slots, one of which your old video card is/was plugged into. this should help you out a bit. if none of the slots look like that, you need a new motherboard. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::sigh i know what a pcie port is danny, X was saying "look in your bios to see if the pc can see your video card". i tested a different video card and it doesnt work either, so i guess the port is dead and i need a new mobo. 04:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just for fun, rub your feet on the carpet then touch your motherboard. That usually fixes things. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) oi did you ignore list me ingame or are you just never on anymore?--TahiriVeila 02:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :both. Gringo 02:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::oic <3--TahiriVeila 03:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hey fuckwad it's a variant, so merge it if you feel like it. otherwise, stop being a homeschooled nigger. if you want a different PvE Para build, come up with something useful for them to do besides spamming SY or stop being a shitter. your choice. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :cuz axes + perma burning is less dmg then a spear? bad logic. Gringo 21:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::because putting your lowest AL teammate in the frontlines is bad. not to mention, spears aren't vulnerable to snares. ffs, a Locust's Fury SY sin is better than Axe SY. i know you're bad, but i never figured you were ''this bad. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I've gotta clean up some stuff around the apartment so I probably won't be able to reply to whatever stupid shit you come up with until next week. Don't worry, though - I'll get around to it eventually. I know you can't wait to be called a retard again. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Guild Wars Player versus Environment is serious business. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::@thunda all i said was we should have multiple pve paragon builds. :::@danny a paragon is 80 AL and then a 16AL boost off shield, how is that "your lowest AL teammate"? In pve builds dont even matter, and having 2 paragons here does absolutely no harm whatsoever. if you want to merge it then merge it, dont WELL it then come to my talk starting loldrama over a pve build. Gringo 22:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::He was taking into consideration only having 1 Paragon, where everyone else on your team would have +100AL, therefore making the Paragon the lowest AL teammate. And why the fuck would you bring 2 paragons? Bring an imbagon and some pewpew damage machine instead of a second less effective SY shitter. Don't be dumb. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't be a sillyface. People don't actually play with other people in PvE. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know, but metaphorically speaking. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Saint admits that he doesn't PvE. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :its more about having multiple paragon builds, and putting it in good does no harm, these kids just take pve very seriously. Gringo 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Then let them, why conflict with it? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::you're taking it seriously if you think more than 1 paragon build is an issue. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::youre an idiot. Gringo 03:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::said the guy who couldn't come up with a funny or original insult. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::You're not really making yourself look better doing that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you're both idiots. Gringo 17:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Correct. I believe so are you, and mostly anyone else you ever face, so your point being? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Huh. Imagine that. I didn't even have to actually do any of the explaining. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :WE STAND BY YOUR SIDE AND DEFEND YOU, AS BROTHERS hey fuckwad u wana FITE i giv u a FITE nd i WIN ahahaha :beach i r top 10 no one NOS me ::aha i land bulls u no land BULLS cz i best naaemles war http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Lil%27_KJ&curid=89872&diff=996787&oldid=996783 Then correct me, really. Removing other people's comments all the time isn't very nice. Well, you might've been referring to lolThunda. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :i was directing my comment at something kj and i talked about last night and you were like "omg saint has something against me" randomly on the bot's talk. you were being dumb so i reverted you. generally don't assume everything is about you, its a good rule of thumb. Gringo 21:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::If you ditch the "omg" and any negative attitude in "omg saint has something against me", you might come somewhere near my perspective. To be honest, I really don't care as long as you don't make a big deal about it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::well ur the one coming to my talk so pz out and we'll be all good. Gringo 18:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just because you removed my comment, y'no. Owell, I'll gtfo -> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Dear saint. No one likes you and you don't play guild wars anymore. Why do you keep posting here? 18:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :is that errant off his phone? and i do play gw, and i never said anyone likes me :> Gringo 18:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::mehbeh--TahiriVeila 22:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::playing gw is bad for you. stop playing and use bots to up titles in case gw2 is actually worth getting. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::hope thats directed at errant, only he is gay enough to use bots for titles. Gringo 23:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::bots are good. you're the one still playing guild wars. any name-calling you do can pretty much be written off automatically. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't play gil worz and I don't bot, do I win nowz? --Frosty 23:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you, in fact, do win. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::danni pls gimmie lessons on coolness i want to be as cool as you and your cool group :(( ::::::::i don't do special education. :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 01:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) flint and jezta and I are playing league of legends which is pretty fun. And I only use bots that i write or help danny write!--TahiriVeila 00:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 01:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::i found LoL to be way too boring. each math takes a really really long time, dota is faster and more fun because you don't have to sit for such a long block of time just to finish a match. Gringo 01:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know what LoL is and DotA is meh. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::LoL = League of Legends, the guys who made DoTa went and made it into a full on game, but its super long and pretty boring. Gringo 19:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::=/ sounds v b. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) soiherd that in order to roll like a cool kid i need to stop signing when trolling people. c/d? :i rarely troll and i rarely sign my comments, i dont see the correlation. Gringo 06:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) LoL lasts an average of 40 minutes, and DotA lasts an average of an hour. Saint is bad. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :i dont play dota, but i tried LoL and the games were fucking lonnggg Gringo 19:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::"i rarely troll" GFJ.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 05:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::sarcastic saying "let me in your cool kids club" = constant trolling? news to me. Gringo 05:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::when you fucking cry about everything I really want to believe you're just trolling, but maybe you are just that retarded, since you just said you rarely troll D: 'Pimpstrong ' 06:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::caring about what builds go onto a build site. how fucking dare i, i must be mentally disabled. Gringo 06:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, never capitalizing I's when referring to yourself and never leaving your cave makes you mentally disabled. Also if sarcastically asking to join the "Cool kids" is all the trolling you think you have done recently I've got some bad news for you.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 06:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::internet grammar is srs fucking bsns; i' should learn to capitilzate, spell: and punctuate?! Gringo 06:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If you want to be taken at least semi-seriously, then yes. 'Pimpstrong ' 06:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::someone is mentally disabled because they don't capitalize their i's when they are talking on an internet hobby site. the logic is just FLAWLESS. both of you are just bad trolls, that doesn't make me mentally disabled. Gringo 06:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Capitalizing I's don't make you mentally disabled actually, statements like the one you just made are what make you mentally disabled. 'Pimpstrong ' 06:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh my God! Someone has called me mentally disabled on the internet, I must take this as a serious insult and prove them wrong! Is this a first for you or something?--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 06:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::really solid troll. Gringo 07:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm glad we understand each other. God you're easy.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 07:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::really solid troll. Gringo 07:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I c wut happn'd thar.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 07:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::He finally admitted the truth! 'Pimpstrong ' 07:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I remember my elementary school classmates saying the same thing back in the day. Amazing how people grow more mature during the years. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) /popcorn. Oh and honestly, get coited saint--TahiriVeila 07:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :These sections are always amusing. And even more amusing when you consider something that is consistent with them. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Saint's popularity has increased exponentially lately. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::yea i really wish i had just sucked danny and jake's dicks, i really do care what people in the internet think of me :( Gringo 21:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe if you suck them enough they'll suck back. "Mutual" has a funny meaning. Oh, and being nice to people helps =/ It actually does, unless you're a god like Auron. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::when danny says things like "if i played more id be top 10" and jake says things like "burning isle has never been a split map" it makes it difficult to see past the stupid. Gringo 21:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh but you have said ridiculous things too, like when you made the obviously false claim of me being an idiot. Truly it has to be faulty. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::nigger, get it right. if i played more, i'd be top 3. also, when you claim to be top 20, well, that's just a really, really good joke. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::@Chaos But..you are an idiot D: @Danny u so pro @ gaym nd sht 'Pimpstrong ' 22:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Ok, I don't know what's up with you guys lately, but it's getting old. Stop flaming the shit out of each other for a while. Aidan, for the love of God, stop antagonizing them (or just being annoying). And the rest of you, stop fucking baiting him into it. It was cute and funny and lolpvx for a while, but now it's bugging me. Oh, and Aidan, when you MSN me and I'm away, leave short messages. It's a pain in the ass to read long rants. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:16, 6 December 2009 :JESUS BE PRAISED!--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 02:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::^ DO IT FUCKERS! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:16, 7 December 2009 unwatching to -1 my trolling domain. '···''' Danny Pew '' 05:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I tried that like 3x for Tipttt, but it always failed. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) niggers never change, saint won't stop trollbaiting, he lives on the drama--TahiriVeila 06:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Shut up, listen to KJ and stop trolling like baddies. --Frosty 12:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) you know if you hide comments on deviant art, they're still visible in source. '···''' Danny Hates '' 06:28, 9 December 2009 (UTC) Dear Saint 2 No holy man or woman can log on so late, tempting me into the sins of waking and cybering. Yours sincerely, --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :^lol —†Forgive & Forget† 20:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Dear Saint 3 Please stop suffering the terrible delusion that you are not a terrible troll, every post I have seen from you in the past week has served no purpose other than to strike up some long winded drama fest with massive walls of tldr. It would help to not comment on things that you don't really care about. kthx. Sincerely, ---ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :^----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :He edits the buildspace. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, me too, I agree with bunnyboy. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Lau, please don't bait :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think you're telling the wrong person, for some reason. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::"zzz some people have no idea when to stop. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 23:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC)"'' :::::Probably. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::i agree with porogirl-- 21:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you mean the quote, so does everyone. But let's please avoid stirring up drama on his page. If he acts right he'd just remove it all. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Chaos told me earlier saint is a bastard asshole motherfucker ups-- 21:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) This thread dies here. You've been warned. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) fyi you're probably the only person i have to call out on a regular basis. hell, i don't even troll x or luke as much as i have to tell you to stop being bad. if you possessed the mental faculties that would permit you to understand arguments and, even more so, form them, i might not have to call you retarded all the time. if you haven't noticed, i don't hold grudges against anyone for any reason. the only people i dislike are people who appear as if they are completely void of intelligence. i only started to dislike you when it became evident that it would be impossible to have an intelligent conversation with you, much less an intelligent debate. your basis for argument generally involves out-of-context quotes and terrible fallacies, and i'm not the only one who has noticed this. also, as much as you and several other users on this site like to think of me as a massive troll, that is not entirely true. yes, i do troll quite a bit, particularly when i'm fed extemely well and when other users make it sickeningly easy, but the amount of trolling i perform is nothing close to the amount you seem to imagine it is. most of my posts on this wiki are simple bandwagoning or "<3 _sc". the second biggest pool is probably actual feedback and conversation regarding policies and projects. finally, there is the flaming and trolling that i do which, in all likelihood, is most noticeable because i don't see any sort of reason to hold back, particularly when it comes to users who are explicitly and unforgivably mentally-handicapped and cranky. lately, however, my trolling levels may have increased, but only due to the fact that actually debating with users like yourself simply does not work. it is impossible to argue an absence of logic by using logic, and my only recourse at that point is to respond in a trollish manner in the hopes that the thread dies. you, yourself, are either an incredible troll or a mentally-handicapped person of the highest order, and i'm honestly not quite sure which. my inclinations lead me to believe the latter, but a sneaking hope that even someone who has endured 12 years of special education would be able to at least understand opposing arguments leaves me unsure. while this post may seem catty, and you've probably already raged, i sincerely hope you read through this in its entirety. enclosed are the opinions of several other users, some who have voiced their opinions and others who haven't. i am not attempting to flame you. i am attempting to prevent you from continuing your current course. your methods clearly do not work, and you have apparently failed to notice this. you are the Glenn Beck of PvX, and I, as someone who would like nothing better than to have another peer with whom i can discuss and debate day-to-day events and topics with, hope that you can see this and will do your best to stem the actions which have lead to this perspective. i hope you will recognize that i would not have spent the time writing this out that i did were my words and wishes insincere. sincerely, ··· Danny Hates Snow 21:35, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :Want an award? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :(ec)i tl'dr'd it, but chaos gave me the gist. im assuming "other users" means "other trolls", or girls who think they're good. and as for "how much you troll", i base it on the percentage of your edits that are troll edits, not how many edits you actually make. k u can call me bad, idrc about that. if i missed anything important, just bold it for me. Gringo 21:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::"(23:40:42) Aidan: i wasn't very trolly" ::Like Christ said: Forgive him, Danny, for he knows not what he is doing. What would Jesus do? (I lol'd) --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::fuck that get a chicken and slice it's throat----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::If I want to be truly neutral, I lift it from the legs, turn its head towards Mecca, and slice its throat open, so the meat is Halal and our Muslim friends can share the meal with us. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::who cut off your balls chaos?-- 22:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Appreciate the humor :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I mean seriously, that was a classy joke :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm still waiting for your sister's number. I know how scenesters love to give head so tell her I have a penis she can be proud to choke on. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 03:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I find it absolutely hilarious that you called me a bitchrole shitter while you were on a mo/p bonder in tombs XD XD XD--TahiriVeila 04:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :its different when its the ONLY bar you play. go start drama elsewhere. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 05:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm laughing at the irony. It's incredibly hilarious--TahiriVeila 05:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Jake...you know better. No flaming. — Biggles Jollyfist 06:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC)really, the drama is getting ridiculous around here. :< :::flagging, rangering, and infusing is bitchrole now? oh. drama, elsewhere. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 06:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've been obsing the germans for months now. I've NEVER seen you play with them, let alone infusing lol. I've played against you when you ranger, you can't reflex for shit. Please stop having delusions of grandeur, it's not becoming--TahiriVeila 06:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::oh well if you haven't seen me do it then obviously i haven't! go drama elsewhere, last time before i ask for a ban. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 06:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Go ahead and ask for a ban. You realize that nearly all of the admins (frosty, big, KJ, and even phen to an extent) are sick of your bullshit and are really ready for an excuse to give you a long vacation or just perma you right? Stop being such a fucking prick and maybe everyone won't hate you.--TahiriVeila 07:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Italic text you have to admit it's a pretty shitty sig ^ - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :when have i ever denied that? and why are you here? go troll elsewhere. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::just denied the fact it was a sig at all! just informing the above people of that. so, if you think this is trolling, lolsobad. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) gj pal. Instead of owning up to the fact that you're a prick and no one wants you around, just archive the rant so no one sees it. I like your style pal--TahiriVeila 07:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, Jake. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :OMG why do you bait so much? Let it go for fuck sakes. You are just as bad for dragging this on. Why don't you too just kiss and make up.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You grew a sense of humor overnight. Good job! --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 12:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello. My lap is very warm and comfy. It is also very safe. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 18:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :mmmm warm porolap. want! - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 18:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::build. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 18:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Dandy yes! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Tb it to your page cba writing it up and getting it wrong. --Frosty 13:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :tb what. the rspike? ::c --Frosty 17:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::don't have them yet, ill start asking ally for them. why arent you signing your comments? -- 18:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :my tilda button was being rude to me. ::ahh its getting me so confused -- 18:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::i never use it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::sign your comments...you can either use the ~ button or you can click the sig button at the top of the edit window, i don't care which as long as you sign your comments ;). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::what if im mad at my tilde. --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 18:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then you sign with the magic sign button <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sign ur comments saintypoo, also, build is written <3 --Frosty 18:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) you have to admit it's a pretty shitty sig ^ - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :when have i ever denied that? and why are you here? go troll elsewhere. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::just denied the fact it was a sig at all! just informing the above people of that. so, if you think this is trolling, lolsobad. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::For someone who dosen't like to sign I think it is perfect----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) PvX:ARCHIVE and Deleting Comments Ok, recently we had this discussion on Lau's page. Archiving active discussions is not ok. If I had been online for the Lau drama, I would have stopped her...but I wasn't. However, removing comments that are obvious violations of NPA is allowed, but, at least in this case, her comments warrant neither. Sometimes leaving the comments w/o replying is a response in itself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:30, 15 December 2009 :someone explain to me how that was an "active discussion" plz. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well you have to give "time" for a response...that "time" is subject----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Question Why do you keep posting here when everyone finds you an annoying little shit and wishes you would leave?--TahiriVeila 15:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :why does anyone post on pvx? -Auron 06:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Addiction D: --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::just to see what wise words users have to improve a great game. Yah...I know this site is dieing--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 11:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: :( [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 11:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Our older users are slowly losing it, and there haven't been any meaningful skill updates for ages. No skill buffs for a dead PvX. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::there have been meta shifts, however. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dual para -> rangers -> ele's, or something. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) YO sup! —Forget 17:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :hi. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::wanna be my friend on pvx? —Forget 17:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Your Vote On Dual Mindblast Split I have no fucking idea who jake is I just voted because I ran this with my guild and it worked just fine, so don't think we are being manipulated somebody cause thats just stupid [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Jake is User:TahiriVeila. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:23, 30 December 2009 ::Ah well I don't like him so that makes Gringo's point invalid [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 14:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::you'll forgive me, but what dose your not liking him have to do with the validity of his points? ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::His point was that he said that I vetted a build because TahiriVeila liked it [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 16:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::TahiriVeila and Gringo hate each other. Gringo was being sarcastic. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:04, 31 December 2009 ::::::::hmm it was less sarcasm more like, this guy says its good, and then 3 people who have no gvg knowledge (or at least appear that way in every facet) go and post high ratings. i know that happens a lot around here, but when it comes to gvg builds (unlike RA builds) i like to keep the fanboys off the ratings. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Just because you don't know who I am doesnt mean that I don't know anything about GvG [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 13:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Unless you play at an acceptable level every day, it's commonly agreed to you have no gvg knowledge. Thomas Dutch 16:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::i don't have to know you to know you don't knwo much about gvg, i can judge based on what you write on talk pages and what you post. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright.. I've been watching you around here lately. And you're not as annoying anymore. Hi, and welcome to PvXwiki and happy editing! -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 09:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Mostly because he only posts like once every 3 days now. - AthrunFeya - 10:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Unlike Big...he has manly will power and only posts 1/week--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC)